(Sweet) Misunderstanding
by Lala-chan ssu
Summary: Sekuel ketiga pubblished! Yuuhuu!/ kesalahpahaman bodoh?/ "ITU ANAK ORANG KENAPA OEY!"/" Gue juga kasian."/"OMO! Karma bisa kasian!"/"E-emang lu gak tau...?"/"Gak tau apa?"/"Kalo lo... Hamil...?"/"..."/warn didalam


**(Sweet) Misunderstanding**

 **By Lala-chan ssu**

 **Just another TeraIto**

 **Disclaimer: AnKyo milik Yusei Matsui~~**

 **Rated: T~~ atau mungkin T+…**

 **Warning: OOC, gaje, bahasa gak baku, terdapat bahasa kotor, hampir nyerempet lemon, humor gak keruan, innocent!Itona, dll…**

 **Don't like don't read**

~~oo00oo~~

Dua minggu belakangan ini, para murid kelas 3-E merasa ada yang aneh pada Itona –dan Terasaka-

Itona sering datang ke kelas dengan wajah pucat dan sempoyongan. Dia juga lebih diam dari biasanya padahal setiap datang ke kelas, baru beberapa menit pasti sudah ada teriakan ciee dan 2-3 jidat yang terkena lemparan kursi.

Tapi kenapa suasana malah jadi gak enak begini?!

Dan entah kesamber petir di siang bolong atau apa, Itona malah jadi nempel terus dengan Terasaka. Dan entah reflex atau apa, setiap Itona datang sempoyongan Terasaka pasti sigap dan membawanya ke UKS.

MENCURIGAKAN. SUNGGUH.

Sebenarnya, Nakamura dan Fuwa sudah mencium aroma gossip yang amat menyegarkan (Huhuh…dasar mbak-mbak fujo…) namun mereka belajar dari pengalaman dan tragedy menangisnya Itona. Sungguh mereka tidak tega melihat wajah datar namun polos itu meneteskan air mata. Tsaahh…

Namun satu kejadian pada suatu hari membuat kelas 3-E gempar.

Pagi ini, Itona datang dengan wajah yang amat pucat. Dia langsung duduk di bangkunya dan tak peduli lagi dengan keadaan kelas E (yang mana anak cowoknya ngobrol ngalor ngidul dengan sejuta aroma jones sedangkan ceweknya menggosip dan diselingi obrolan nyerempet BL) yang hancur berantakan itu seberantakan muka Terasaka (Tera: WOOII!)

"Itona, kau gak apa-apa?"

Itona mendongak. Dihadapannya terdapat Yoshida dan Muramatsu (yang dia yakin sebenarnya disuruh Hazama untuk menanyakan keadaannya) yang menanyakan keadaannya. Itona membalas dengan gelengan dan kembali menelungkupkan kepalanya ke meja.

Setelah itu terdengar suara meminta pengampunan yang menjadi pusat perhatian seluruh kelas.

Suara pintu digeser pun terdengar. Munculah gurita kuning besar dengan wajah yang selalu terlihat nyengir kapanpun dan apapun suasananya minumnya teh botol sasra—salah.

Ekhem. ulang dari awal.

Suara pintu digeser pun terdengar. Munculah sosok gurita kuning yang merupakan wali kelas 3-E sambil membawa buku absensi.

"Baiklah~ kita mulai pelajaran hari ini. Sebelum itu, _sensei_ akan mengabsen kalian. Akabane Karma- _kun_?"

"Iyaaa~~~" disertai lemparan pisau karet yang dapat dihindari dengan mudah.

"Isogai Yuuma- _kun_?"

"Hadir."

"Okaji—"

Belum selesai Koro- _sensei_ mengabsen, Itona bangkit dari bangkunya, membuka pintu kelas dan langsung berlari ke toilet. Berhubung jarak toilet dan kelas 3-E tak terlalu jauh, mereka masih bisa mendengar suara… Itona yang muntah-muntah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"ITU ANAK ORANG KENAPA OEEEEYYY!"

~~oo00oo~~

Akhirnya Koro- _sensei_ turun tangan dan menyusul Itona. Sekelas masih berusaha loading meski nanggung. Masih 99%

Seketika kelas langsung ricuh. Dan maksud saya ricuh adalah…benar-benar ricuh. Se-ricuh ketika Itona mengaku bahwa ia adiknya Koro- _sensei_ dan se-ricuh ketika sesi belajar super cepat dan se-ricuh ketika gosip Isogai dan Maehara pacaran menyebar.

Ekhm.

"Nyadar gak sih kalau Itona juga belakangan ini aneh?" ujar Okano yang tidak biasanya tertarik dengan gosip macam ini.

"Aneh? Maksudnya?" tanya Kataoka.

"Iya! Dia tuh sering pucat, dan mulai jarang makan makanan manis! Dan juga—"

"Dia makin nempel sama Terasaka!"

Terasaka yang disebut namanya langsung menyemburkan minuman yang sedang ia tenggak. Hazama langsung menatapnya ilfil.

"Wah! Bener juga ya! Jangan-jangan Itona 'itu' lagi…" ujar Nakamura menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Itu apaan?"

"Iiish… itu lho… kalau perempuan telat datang bulan kenapa?"

"Masalah hormonal?"

Okajima yang main asal nimbrung di pembicaraan sensitive itu sukses mendapat sambitan kursi dari murid sekelas.

"Bentar… maksudnya telat itu… jangan-jangan…" ujar Kataoka.

"Hooh. Yang itu…"

Hening sejenak di pihak cewek. Pihak cowok juga sama heningnya.

Satu detik

Dua detik

Tiga detik

"YAKALI ITONA HAMIIL!"

"Hah?! Apa?! Siapa yang hamil?! Hayami, kamu hamil?!" Chiba yang ternyata memanfaatkan keributan itu untuk tidur langsung latah dengan OOCnya. Dan tentu saja mendapat bogem mentah gratis dari yang bersangkutan.

"T-tapi… secara logika Itona- _kun_ gak mungkin hamil. O-oke kalau kalian bilang dia uhuk-ukenya Terasaka-uhuk tapi gimanapun dia cowok kan…" Nagisa angkat suara.

"Bisa aja dong… ini kan fanfic." Ujar Nakamura gaje. Dan dia adalah satu-satunya karakter yang sadar dia sedang ada dalam fanfic (nista)…

"Oke, sementara lupakan logika sementara semua yang ada disini mulai dari ujung kaki sampe ujung kepala gak ada yang masuk logika. Sekarang masalahnya kalopun Itona hamil, bapaknya siapa?" tanya Kataoka yang berusaha menjadi tetap waras.

Seisi kelas yang mendengar obrolan tersebut berpikir keras dan memutar otak. Sampai semua serempak menatap Terasaka yang dengan santainya menaikkan kakinya ke atas meja. Terasaka yang sadar ditatap balik menatap seisi kelas.

"Ngapa dah?" tanya Terasaka.

.

.

.

"LU UDAH NGAPAIN AJA SAMA ITONA?! NGAKU LO!"

~~oo00oo~~

Setelah diikat di kursi selama jam pelajaran (Itona terpaksa dipulangkan hari itu dan Koro- _sensei_ pasrah dengan tindakan anarkis anak muridnya itu), akhirnya Terasaka memilih untuk mengaku. Namun masih diikat.

"LEPASIN GUA DULU NGAPA!" protes Terasaka untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Gak! Kalo lu dilepas lu pasti berusaha kabur. Buruan ngaku!" tuding Hazama.

"Haahh… oke! _Fine_! Dua minggu yang lalu Itona nginep di rumah gue terus… terus…"

"Terus apa?!" Karma mulai gak sabaran. Walah. Semua ini membuat para makhluk kelas 3-E OOC bin anarkis.

"Tunggu. _Don't say_ lu…nganuin dia?" tanya Kimura

Hening…

"Hahaha. Itu gak mungkin." Ujar Sugino yang pertama membuka suara.

"Y-ya… dia memang bego, tapi pasti bisa menahan diri kan?" tanya Sugaya.

"Kamu gak melakukan itu, kan, Terasaka?" tanya Hara. Terasaka hanya diam.

.

.

.

.

"TERASAKA! GUE TAU LO BEGO, TAPI GAK SANGKA LU NGEHAMILIN ANAK ORAAANG!" jerit Maehara.

"ILLEGAL! ILLEGAAAL!" jerit Okajima.

"Majalah porn*lu juga illegal, koplak." Mimura hanya bisa _facepalm_.

"Oi, enaknya nih makhluk mesum diapain nih?" tanya Karma.

"Bakar aja idup-idup." Usul Chiba.

"Kebiri aja udah. Biar cepet…" usul lain datang dari Nakamura.

"Gue tau! Kasih dia ke Shiro, pasangin tentakel paksa, dan biarkan dia mati menderita!" usul Hazama.

"Bentar ngapa, Hazama! Gue lagi berpikir! Hmm… aha! Kasihin aja dia ke Shiro, pasangin tentakel paksa, dan biarkan dia mati menderita!" tukas Yoshida.

Hening…

Hazama tepok jidat dan langsung melempar buku ke jidat Yoshida.

(Kejadian diatas terjadi saat pengambilan suara kelas saya)

"WOI! WOI! BENTAR!" Terasaka menginterupsi, "Kenapa kesannya gue jadi penjahat disini?!"

"Kan nge-pas. Lagian muka lu juga kayak penjahat." Ujar Karma enteng.

"Oi! Otak lo lebih criminal dari otak gue, cuwk!" protes Terasaka.

"Ya mending lah… daripada otak lo gak pernah dipake." Karma ngeles.

"APA LU KATAA?!"

"Haah… udah. Gak bakal selesai kalo gini. Biar adil, Terasaka otaknya gak pernah dipake dan Karma otaknya gak pernah dipake UNTUK HAL YANG BENAR. Udah, diem lo berdua." Kataoka mulai sakit kepala dengan semua ini.

"Kalo bener… aku kasihan pada Itona- _kun_ …" ujar Kayano.

"Iya. Kasihan…"

"Gue juga kasihan…" ujar Karma tiba-tiba.

"OMO… Karma bisa kasihan?!" Kimura menjerit.

"Dunia benar-benar udah gila…" gumam Sugino.

"Dunia udah gila dan gua masih jomblo?! Tidaaakkk!" Mimura malah menjerit dengan lebaynya.

"Kasihan kenapa Karma?" tanya Nagisa.

"Ayah dari anaknya itu orang bego macem Terasaka."

Sekelas kembali hening. Seenggaknya dunia gak jadi gila.

"Nah, terus sekarang gimana?" tanya Nagisa.

"Ya mau gimana-gimananya itu sih urusan Terasaka~~ bukan urusan kita~~" ujar Karma nyantai.

"Bangke lo semua! Udah ngiket gua kayak gini masih aja nyudutin gua!" Terasaka nyolot.

"Lah sapa yang nyuruh elo ngehamilin anak orang?"

"…gak ada sih."

"Ya berarti semua ini murni salah lo laahh… dan tugas lo sekarang adalah…"

Semua menatap Terasaka sambil menggantungkan kalimatnya. Adegan ini seperti adegan-adegan _mainstream_ di sinetron-sinetron.

"Jadilah ayah yang bertanggung jawab, Terasaka."

Dan Terasaka hanya bisa melongo.

~~oo00oo~~

Di perjalanan pulang, Terasaka tak bisa fokus sama sekali dan nyaris menabrak orang di sekitarnya. Entah mengapa kenyataan bahwa Itona hamil—meski itu baru spekulasi dadakan—terus menghantui pikirannya.

'Buset! Mikirin gimana cara bunuh tuh gurita aja udah puyeng pala gua gimana disuruh tanggung jawab gegara hamilin anak orang!?' jerit batin Terasaka nelangsa.

'Apa tu anak gua putusin aja ya? Eh jangan! Gue masi cinta ama dia! Lagian kalo gua putusin yang ada gua di eksekusi didepan umum! Tapi duit darimana gua ngurusin anak orang! Aaah! Pusing jeeerr!' Terasaka hanya bisa mengacak-ngacak rambutnya sambil berjongkok di sisi jalan.

"Mama, mama. Kakak itu kenapa?" seorang anak kecil menunjuk-nunjuk Terasaka.

"Hush! Jangan diliat!"

~~oo00oo~~

Besoknya, Itona kembali masuk. Wajahnya tak sepucat kemarin. Dan entah kenapa Itona merasa aneh.

Kenapa teman-temannya menatap dengan tatapan penuh simpati.

Kalau itu tatapan karena dimanfaatkan Shiro, itu telat. Banget.

Itona berusaha mengabaikan itu dan duduk di mejanya. Kembali berkutat dengan hal yang disukainya. Elektronik.

Saat pelajaran, Itona tak bisa berkonsentrasi. Tidak, Terasaka tak melemparinya dengan gumpalan-gumpalan kertas berisi rumus kimia—bhah. Pantes Terasaka gak pernah pinter—malah hari itu Terasaka tak mengganggunya sama sekali.

Tapi Terasaka menatapnya terus menerus—minimal 3 menit sekali—

Sthap. Itona lelah.

Saat istirahat makan siang lebih aneh lagi. Koro-sensei terus menerus menanyainya ini-itu yang tidak penting yang poinnya sama: menanyakan keadaannya.

Itona boleh lempar nih gurita atu ke penggorengan dan bikin takoyaki gak?

Namun ada satu yang menyenangkan. Itona tak membawa bekal atau apapun (wong uangnya tekor) ke sekolah hari itu. Dan sontak semuanya menawarkan separuh bekal mereka untuknya.

Itona jadi pengen sakit lagi.

Dilihatnya Terasaka dan yang lain bisik-bisik meski agak rusuh. Itona hanya mengangkat bahu cuek. Seterah mereka lah mau apa.

"Eee… Itona."

Itona mendongak menatap uhuk-kekasih-uhuk bodohnya itu. Dari gelagatnya, Terasaka nampak seperti seseorang yang mau menyatakan cinta.

Itona mau ngakak.

"Hm? Kenapa?" berusaha jaim, Itona menjawab dengan datar. Terasaka makin kicep.

"Eeee…udah sembuh?"

CTAASS

"Oh ya. Gue udah sembuh. Elo gimana? Begonya udah sembuh?"

Seketika sekelas menahan tawa. Bahkan Koro-sensei sudah terdengar suara cekikikannya. Terasaka dongkol, tapi ia tahan emosinya. Kan mau jadi suami yang baek OHOK—*author dijejelin peluru*

"Oke, serius! Gue mau ngomong sesuatu dan gue harap lo dengerin!"

Itona nampak berpikir. Akhirnya ia mengangguk "Silahkan ngomong."

Terasaka nampak bingung. Matanya melarak-lirik kesana-kemari. Matanya gak bawa alamat palsu kok #lah

"G-g-GUE MINTA MAAF!"

Itona terdiam. Masih mencerna adegan yang terpampang didepan matanya. Terasaka masih membungkuk 90 derajat.

"….buat apa?"

"Eee… kalo gue ngomong lu gak marah kan?"

"Tergantung lu ngomong apa."

"Yaelah plis jangan marah ngapa! Gua kan gak sengaja!"

Itona makin bingung. Ia menatap teman-teman sekelasnya namun mereka langsung melengos tidak peduli.

"Emang kenapa si? Ngomong yang jelas ngapa." Ujar Itona menuntut penjelasan.

"Eee… ya… oke, intinya gue gak sengaja. Sumpah. Dan gue harap lo gak ngumpanin gua ke Shiro—SUMPAH PLIS JANGAN!—Gue bakalan tanggung jawab! Janji! Plis jangan bunuh gue! Apalagi tuh anak!" Terasaka malah nyerocos gak jelas.

"Lu ngomong apa sih? Terus tuh anak siapa?" tanya Itona.

Sekelas langsung gregetan.

"E-emangnya lu gak tau?" tanya Terasaka.

"Kalo gue tau gue juga gak bakal nanya, sengkle! Emang tau apaan?"

"K-kalo lo…" Terasaka menelan ludah. Suaranya merendah "… hamil."

Satu detik

Dua detik

Tiga detik

Dan Terasaka sukses terlempar ke luar kelas

"GUE KAGAK HAMIL, GOBLOK! SIAPA YANG BILANG GITU!?"

~~oo00oo~~

Akhirnya setelah dijelaskan panjang lebar, dua hari sebelum itu Itona pulang hujan-hujanan karena tak bawa payung. Ditengah jalan ia juga jatuh ke sungai dan separuh uangnya ikut hanyut. Jadi alasan ia muntah-muntah itu karena ia **masuk angin.** Bukannya hamil!

Mendengar itu para anak cowok langsung menghela napas (dan menyadari mereka rada idiot sudah percaya dengan spekulasi ngawur itu) sementara yang cewek mendengus. Gagal dapet fanservice deh…

~~oo00oo~~

"Itona."

"Jangan marah elah. Gue disuruh."

"Lagian gue panik!"

"Itona! Ngomong ngapa!"

Terasaka pasrah. Sepanjang jalan ia dicuekin. Disogok pakai traktiran sushi di warung langganan mereka juga Itona tetep ngambek.

"Laen kali gak gitu lagi deh. Janji."

"…hm"

"Kalo ngambek mulu jatah lu gua ambil nih."

"Lah katanya mau nraktir."

"Ye giliran makanan aja cepet lu!"

Akhirnya mereka asyik dengan santapan mereka sendiri.

"…hei, Terasaka."

"Hm?"

"Seandainya aku benar-benar hamil kau mau apa?"

"Ya tanggung jawab lah."

"Tanggung jawabnya ngapain?"

"Ya…nikahin elu?"

"Emang anak smp boleh nikah?"

"….iya ya. Boleh gak ya?"

"Bego lu."

Itona menghela napas. Ditatapnya gelas teh miliknya yang sudah separuh habis dan mulai mendingin itu.

"Tapi…seandainya aku benar-benar hamil apa kau mau tanggung jawab?"

"Yaiya."

"Meski bukan anakmu?"

"Memang kau bisa berpaling dariku?"

"Bahasa lu najong banget."

"Terserah lu."

Begitu keluar dari restoran sushi, hari sudah larut. Di dalam kereta pun sudah sangat sepi. Dalam gerbong itu hanya ada dua atau tiga orang termasuk Terasaka dan Itona.

Itona bersandar di bahu Terasaka dan tertidur dengan lelapnya. Terasaka sendiri bisa merasakan nafas Itona yang menghangat. Yah, dia memang baru sembuh.

Terasaka jadi teringat semalaman kemarin ia tak bisa tidur sama sekali. Ia terlalu takut jujur pada bocah maniak elektronik itu. Untungnya hanya kesalah pahaman bodoh.

Tapi bagaimana jika itu kenyataan?

Kehidupan sekolah Terasaka saja tak bisa dikatakan layak. Ia terlalu dimanja oleh ibunya membuat sejak kecil sifatnya agak keras kepala dan semua anak takut padanya. Baru saat SMP dia punya teman yang dengan berani mengata-ngatainya (baca: Yoshida-Muramatsu-Kirara) ditambah bocah tentakel satu itu.

Dengan kehidupan macam itu bagaimana jika seandainya ia benar-benar menghamili Itona?

Sebrengsek apapun Terasaka dia tak mau ada yang menderita karenanya—lagi. Terlebih Itona. Sejak kesalah pahaman itu Terasaka takut ia sudah berbuat sesuatu yang malah makin menghancurkannya.

Itona bergerak pelan dan kembali tertidur. Terasaka menatapnya dan mengecup bibirnya lembur. Bukan ciuman asal penuh nasfu ketika pertama mereka pacaran. Ciuman tulus yang menandakan kasih sayang. Seolah mengatakan 'aku ada disini'.

Suara pemberitahuan melalui _speaker_ kereta membawa mereka diantara malam yang makin larut

 **~~~END~~~**

Jempolku lelah…

Aahh…ini pertama kali saya ngetik di hape dan jadinya nggghhh maso gila. Ini karena Len-kun (laptopku) error.

Jadi mungkin banyak ejaan yang salah KYAHAHAHAHA #nak #tobat

Oke, bales review dulu~~

 **Ratu Obeng**

YA HARUS ADA SEKUEL DONG MBAK WKKK #eh

Uhuhu emang preman belom pensiun kesayangan kita (?) kayak begitu mbok. Tapi hati-hati aja. Di lanjut-lanjutannya saya banting stirin dia huhuhu #kamumauapa Semoga puas dan terus menunggu TeraIto dari saya hshsha

 **Risoellah**

IYA SAYA MASIH 14! MASI UNYU-UNYU #huek

TeraIto wajib kawaii! (Padahal dia ada project TeraIto angsa berenang-renang)

Ini ada sequel lagi mbak~~ jangan bosen ketemu saya yah #La

 **dhinara73**

Itona kan emang lurus-lurus belok #eh #apa

Iya kalau udah legal aku bikin deh #La

Ini ada asupan lagi loh hshshs #La

 **kiyoha**

Hayoh kesemsem sama Terasaka pasti gegara yuumaknyus kan #apa

Mungkin saja. Jangan remehkan Itonyan yang imut-imut tapi modusnya luar biasa itu huhuh. DISINI MEREKA MALAH HAMPIR KAWIN—eh kawinnya udah deng. MEREKA HAMPIR NIKAH TAPI NDAK JADI. SAYA BELOM MAU BELOK KE ANGSA! Ehm belom bukan berarti gak bakal ya ehm #dek

AKU JUGA SAYANG KAMU MBAK! KAPAN KAMU BIKIN TERAITO!? JANGAN GANTUNGIN SAYA DI FANWORK FB MULU! HAYATI LELAH!

 **bluebellice**

HSHSHS. GAK NGAPA. SUKAIN AJA! #gak

Makasih reviewnya entah disini atau di ff sebelumnya. Ada sequel lagi lho ehm.

 **Youri-Chan**

*kasih tisu*/slap Ini ada sequelnya lho hshshs

Kayaknya segitu aja uhuhu. Tanganku… #La

Semoga kalian gak bosan baca TeraIto saya wkk.

Tunggu terus kelanjutan Sweet series! Ohohoho! Rencananya mau ampe mereka kawin dan punya banyak anak whahahaha #sthap

Review kudasai~~


End file.
